Moonstone
' The Moonstone' is a transluce milky-colored, flat ovoid gemstone that is approximately "the size of a hockey puck" (resembling milk quartz more so than true moonstone). The stone plays a key role in the overall plot arc of season two, and is sought after by several of the seasons antagonists. Later it was known that the stone is the magical focus of the curse placed on both vampires and werewolves. But ultimately it was known that this was only a hoax created by the oldest vampire in history Klaus. The actual curse was placed in him that sealed away his werewolf side as he is a Hybrid. The stone is first mentioned, seemingly in passing, by Mason Lockwood, who tells his nephew Tyler that it is a Lockwood heirloom with only sentimental value. Tyler, obviously suspicious, locates the stone in one of his father's hiding spots and takes it. He initially intends to keep it away from Mason, but after learning of his werewolf curse, and nearly killing a girl by accident, he turns it over to Mason just to be rid of it. Mason reports his success to Katherine, who had apparently sent Mason after the stone. Jeremy, who has seen the moonstone in Tyler's possession, informs Damon about it, and offers to retrieve it for him. Alaric locates some of Isobel's research, which reveals the importance of the moonstone—that it was used to seal the werewolf curse, and could be used to remove it. When Tyler explains to Jeremy that he has given the moonstone over to his uncle, Damon and Bonnie kidnap Mason and extract the stone's location from his mind. Bonnie then goes off to find Stefan and Elena, who manage to acquire the moonstone before Katherine. Katherine responds by compelling Elena's aunt Jenna to stab herself with a knife, and threatens to kill everyone else in Mystic Falls until she gets the stone for herself. Stefan (correctly) guesses that Katherine originally stole the moonstone from someone else, and that it's part of the reason she had faked her death in 1864. Katherine gains possession of the moonstone, but is trapped in the tomb with it, until Jeremy manages to take the stone from her and throw it to Bonnie outside of the tomb, beyond Katherine's reach. Bonnie then takes the stone to a powerful witch friend, Luka, for help destroying it. Luka, however, fakes the stone's destruction, and instead secretly turns it over to his father, who has made a deal with one of the original vampires, Elijah, to acquire the stone. In Crying Wolf, the stone is briefly seen when Elijah shows it to a group of werewolf torturing Damon for information of the stone. When one of then tries to take it from him Elijah kills him and then kills every werewolf in the room but one who escapes. This seems to show that Elijah now usually carries the stone with him all the time. In The Dinner Party, after killing Elijah, Damon finds the stone in his clothes. Its was in the Salvatore's possession until Know Thy Enemy ''where Katherine stole to give it to Klaus thinking she could get pardoned by delivering it but it was just a elaborated plan to take her and Moonstone. Its currently in Klaus possession again. In ''The Sun Also Rises, Klaus have use the moonstone for the ritual.Greta casts a spell that unbinds the "Klaus's Curse" which is sealed in the moonstone so as a result it's destroyed. History The moonstone was originally used some time in the 15th century, by an Aztec shaman, as the focus of a curse laid on both vampires and werewolves. The effects of the curse made vampires vulnerable to the sun, and tied the werewolves' transformation to the full moon. As a key part of their curse, the stone is considered immensely valuable to both vampires and werewolves who know of its history. With the correct combination of blood (from a werewolf, a vampire, and a doppelganger of the Petrova bloodline), and the stone, a witch could reverse the curse. It is believed that moonstone's owner could control how the curse was removed; for example, a werewolf could leave the vampires' curse of the sun in place while removing the werewolves' curse of the moon. By 1492, Klaus, the eldest living vampire, had obtained the stone, and intended to break the curse so he could again walk freely in the sun. At that time, the only living doppelganger with the correct ancestry was Katerina Petrova, whom Klaus took captive. Katerina escaped captivity, taking the moonstone with her, then had herself turned into a vampire. While this made her useless to Klaus to break the curse, he still enacted revenge on her, and was determined to reacquire the moonstone. In 1864, Katerina was now Katherine Pierce, living as a vampire in Mystic Falls. During that time there were many killings by an unknown thing that astonished everyone, even the vampires living there in there ferocity. Unknown to everyone including the vampires the killings were committed by a werewolf. Katherine somehow knew it was caused by a werewolf and that werewolf was George Lockwood. Katherine made a bargain with him. She will give him the moonstone in exchange for keeping his secret and help him scapegoat the town vampires for the murders and help her to escape and fake her own death as if she died with the other vampires. After the Founder's Council carried out its plan of massacring of all of the vampires in the town at George's behest, both Katherine and George mutually honored their bargain. George passed the moonstone down through his descendants, until it ultimately was in the possession of Richard Lockwood at the start of the series. It was recently part of a power struggle between vampires and the werewolves and then with the at least temporary defeat of the werewolves, between Klaus and Elena's protectors Stefan and Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett, a witch who is a friend of the Salvatore Bros. As of Know Thy Enemy Klaus has possession of it. Finally in the episode The Sun Also Rises, Klaus used the stone to break the curse and now the stone is destroyed. Trivia *In the episode Plan B, Alaric mentioned that the portion of the werewolves on the curse is sealed in Moonstone but in the episode By the Light of the Moon, Bonnie said that the Moonstone has the curse of the sun and moon. *It is unknown what happened to the Moonstone after the sacrifice but it can be assumed that it was destroyed. *Damon put the moonstone in a soap bowl to hide it from Katherine, but the plan is later proven unsuccessful as Katherine find it later on. However, it was quite clever, since it easily blends in. *The moonstone is a very pale white color in the show, but in real life the moonstone is a very milky quartz type of color. Category:Objects